Te he echado de Menos
by Litaaa
Summary: Después de 5 años de su ruptura, Phoebe (FP) y Finn se vuelven a ver en una fiesta ¿Volverán a florecer sus sentimientos? ¿Desaparecieron alguna vez esos sentimientos?


Hora de Aventura **no** me pertenece, si no a su sensual creador** Pendleton Ward.**

**Advertencia: **Han pasado 5 años, por lo que Finn y FP tienen 20 años. Y al final algo subidito de tono, pero muy chiquito.**  
Pairing: **FinnxFlamePrincess (¿Flinn?)**  
Nota: **Oh Glob, mil ochocientos años que no subo algo. Lamento muchísimo eso, pero olvidé un poquito la pagina y ademas la Universidad y el trabajo consumen la vida. Como sea, esta historia la tenía desde hace como un año y estaba incompleta hasta mas o menos la mitad, y en ese tiempo me inspiraba con el tema "Tengo Ganas - Zahara", iba a ser un angst para joderse pero preferí darle un final feliz porque #yOLO :)

* * *

**Te he echado de menos.**

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde la última vez que te vi, nuestro último encuentro no fue del todo agradable para ti, mi querido héroe.  
Yo estaba molesta y tenía mis razones para estarlo, me habías usado para tu entretenimiento, pero tampoco puedo ser tan dura contigo, pues a fin de cuenta éramos unos niños; Tú eras inocente y esta experiencia fue completamente nueva para mí.

Por cuenta propia decidí quedarme con Pan de canela con la inconsciente excusa de molestarte, de que te doliera quizás. Creí estar muy enamorada de él, pero en este tiempo se ha convertido en solo un buen amigo, el más leal. Pero solo eso. Sin darme cuenta siempre lo comparé contigo, Pan de Canela me hacía pasar ratos increíbles, pero no podía evitar recordarte, recordar nuestras aventuras, recordar que aunque fuese una relación dañina (Mas para ti) Lo intentaste.  
Luchaste por mantenernos juntos dos años.

Ahora te recuerdo sin esfuerzo, siempre te paseas por mis pensamientos y ahora recuerdo hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu rostro, el cual me cuentan ya no es el de un niño.

Me gustaría que me vieras ahora, vieras la Reina en la que me convertí. Crecí unos centímetros más, mi cabello está más largo y a pesar de que tengo que mostrarme madura y seria para mi gente, sigue dentro de mí aquella muchachita la cual se sorprende de todo.

* * *

_"Esta cordialmente invitada a la elegante fiesta de la Dulce Princesa Bonnibel, la cual celebra sus 25 años.  
Se efectuara el día viernes a las18hrs.  
Esperamos su presencia.  
Cordialmente; _Bonnibel Bubblegum"

Mordí mi labio inferior muy ansiosa, mientras los nervios se apoderaban de mi lentamente, llegando a cada rincón de mi candente cuerpo. Ansias más que nada, por la idea de que lo más probable es que te vea en aquella fiesta, que te vea después de tanto tiempo.  
Mi vista se alzo a ver a mi gran amigo, el cual me regalo una sonrisa comprensiva mientras se acercaba a paso lento a mi lado. Se sentó junto a mí y tomó con cuidado mi mano (Que no se incinero pues gracias a ese hechizo es tolerante al fuego).

―Phoebe, respira despacio… ―Me aconsejo logrando que la calma llegue poco a poco a mí.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya tiene la confianza suficiente para llamarme por mi nombre, no es un súbdito mas. Es mi mejor amigo, contando además que en mi reino es el único que logra brindarme paz en momentos como estos. Pero a pesar de todo, unas pequeñas lagrimitas de lava resbalaron por mis mejillas, tenía tanto miedo. Miedo a que si lo veo nuevamente y me sea indiferente, o que me odie. Los pensamientos negativos me torturan de una manera horrible.

―Pan de Canela yo… Yo…―Cubrí mis ojos y solo lloré triste.

La fiesta sería dentro de dos días más, y en estos días mi mente ha estado en otro lado. Pienso en cómo debo vestirme, en qué hacer con mi cabello, en las palabras que le diré, en todo.  
Mis súbditos han sido amables y no me han exigido tanto, en el fondo sospechan que es lo que ocurre, pero prefieren no entrometerse.

¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?  
¿Miedo a qué?  
¿A quedarme sin oportunidades?  
¿A que ya tengas a alguien?

* * *

Viernes, 16 hrs.

La Reina Flama se encontraba sentada en su tocador, mirando su reflejo mientras Pan de Canela peinaba con un cuidado absoluto su cabello, con mucho cariño. Vio su rostro, su expresión era un poema, por un lado los nervios le carcomían viva, había una pizca de esperanza junto con tristeza de que sus expectativas no fueran válidas. También pudo observar traviesas alegrías escapando en pequeñas sonrisitas, era un desastre de emociones.

Ya estaba vestida en un bellísimo vestido naranja, elegante y sutil. A sus 20 años era una joven hermosa, su figura era curvilínea y osada, pero según su gente su curva más bella, era su sonrisa.  
El vestido lucia aún más hermoso en ella, era strapless y ajustado a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, luego suelto hasta cubrir por completo sus piernas y a pesar de ser bastante sencillo, lo resaltaba con unos pendientes y una pulsera. Además que con su cabello largo y suelto combinaba a la perfección.

Se vio mil veces al espejo, paseo por toda su habitación para ver la comodidad tanto del vestido como de los tacones. Su mejor amigo solo sonreía feliz, su Reina querida lucía maravillosa. Finn debería ser estúpido para no fijarse en ella.

Su amiga había crecido tanto. Era casi como una hermanita pequeña, aunque ya no era tan pequeña: Su pequeña floreció en una bella flor.

* * *

Ya eran las 19 hrs y su carruaje llevaba una hora de retraso. Todo estaba mal, esto debía ser una señal para no ir, quizás debería quedarse en casa, encerrada en su habitación llorando porq-…

―Flamita ¡Phoebe respóndeme! ―Sin querer el pobre dulce alzó la voz, ya que la chica no le prestaba atención. ― En cinco minutos llega el carruaje, unos ladrones se habían llevado las ruedas pero ya las han encontrado, así que vamos.  
―Pan de Canela y-ya no quiero ir. No quiero, esto fue una señal… ―La angustia era palpable en la voz de la monarca, incluso unas lagrimitas se comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos.  
El aludido con la mirada pidió que los guardias se retiraran un momento, mientras conducía a la chica de fuego a una pequeña banca en la sala. Se sentaron juntos y al mirarla, quiso reconfortarle.― Phoebe, has esperado esto por mucho tiempo y no por miedo puedes desistir. Te he visto afrontar los problemas que golpean a este reino de una forma asombrosa. Eres poderosa y fuerte, no puedes dejar que el miedo te domine. ―Con el tiempo Pan de Canela también había cambiado, no perdía su esencia dulce y cariñosa, pero ya era más serio en situaciones como estas, debía serlo para su querida Phoebe. ―Así que por favor no llores, arruinaras tu bonito maquillaje ¿Está bien?

La Reina respiro profundo y solo atino a abrazar a su amigo con mucha fuerza, nuevamente quería llorar pero de felicidad ¿Qué haría ella sin ese lindo Pan de Canela?

Ya dentro del carruaje, los minutos pasaron lentamente para la pobre chica mientras su dulce amigo solo acariciaba su mano para calmarla. Después de una hora, el chico que conducía anunció:  
―Reina, ya hemos llegado.

* * *

Pan de Canela entró junto a la Reina, pero la dejo un momento para ir a saludar a la celebrada (Además que también quería no dar una idea errónea al héroe si es que los veía junto) Mientras que la muchacha de Fuego busco entre la multitud a ese humano que le quitaba el sueño, y como siendo llamado por sus pensamientos ahí estaba, a unos metros más allá.

Pero para decepción de la chica, esté ni siquiera le prestó atención o quizás ni siquiera la notó, pues estaba rodeado de varias princesa.  
¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ya no era un muchachito adorable. Ahora era un hombre, uno apuesto, alto y por lo visto, muy agradable.  
Esta vez no usaba su típica gorrita blanca, si no su cabello rubio al descubierto. Si antes era alto ahora lo era aún más y se veía mucho mas fornido, pero sin llegar a exagerar ¿Y cómo pudo deducir aquello? Pues su elegante traje lo hacía notar. Verlo ya le había quitado más de varios suspiros.

De todas formas se decepciono bastante que ni siquiera sus miradas se encontraran por casualidad, aunque sea por unos míseros segundos. Prefirió ir donde la Dulce Princesa y saludarla como correspondía, entregando el obsequio además.

―Feliz cumpleaños Bonnibel, espero que estés disfrutando de tu día y desearte muchas felicidades. ―Le sonrió con amabilidad, pues a pesar de las discusiones y peleas pasadas, había aprendido a llevarse bien e inclusive ser amigas.

―Muchas gracias Reina Phoebe, también gracias por venir. Pensé que quizás no te presentarías porque estaría Finn, pero ya veo que no.

― ¡Hahahahaha~! Si claro… ―Menciono con una muy fingida sonrisa que para suerte de ella, Bonnibel creyó.

La noche llego con más rapidez de la esperada y a pesar de que conversó y rió mucho con Pan de Canela, la decepción la atacaba a cada tanto.  
Ya siendo media noche y con la música a todo dar, cortesía de Marceline, se escapó un momento al balcón, con una copa de lava espumante (Cortesía de la Dulce Princesa). Se apoyó en el barandal y observó el paisaje hipnotizada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.  
Rayos, se complicó tanto la existencia por venir para que en toda la noche ni siquiera haya podido saludar si quiera al rubio. Tomó un poco más de su copa y se quedó un rato mas en el balcón, admirando el paisaje. Quizás pronto se vaya.

Media hora había pasado en la soledad del balcón cuando ya comenzó a aburrirse, buscaría a su amigo y se iría lo antes posible. Con aquel determinante pensamiento se dio media vuelta para volver a la fiesta, cuando su respiración se detuvo por completo. En la entrada del balcón se encontraba Finn, aún con el pomo de la puerta en la mano y la mirada fija en la Reina frente a él. Con una sincronización increíble, exhalaron al mismo tiempo sin saber que decir. Estaban estáticos de la impresión. Unos minutos de extraña incomodidad pasaron hasta que Phoebe rompió el silencio con una pequeña risa, pues a pesar de todo, era una situación extraña e hilarante.

Un poco más relajado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hasta su ex-novia rascando su nuca algo nervioso. Nervioso de volver a verla, nervioso de verla en ese fabuloso vestido, nervioso de recordarla como una apasionada muchachita y ahora verla como una despampánate mujer. Simplemente nervioso, algo en su corazón se remeció al verla.

―Hola princ-… ¡Reina! ¡Dije Reina Flama! ―Exclamo nervioso, notándosele la voz mucho más grave y masculina. ― ¿Qué hay Reina Flama?

Por su parte Phoebe solo rió bajito, por su cambio de voz y por ver que no era la única nerviosa aquí. ―Hola Finn, me da mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

Se sorprendió a si misma al mostrar tal naturalidad frente a él, parecía fresca y totalmente relajada a pesar de que en el interior fuese todo lo contrario, agradecía profundamente que el vestido cubriese sus piernas, pues así no notaría que le temblaban ligeramente.

La conversación fue fluyendo con espontaneidad mientras tenían música de fondo, pues gracias a la puerta cerrada no se oía tan fuerte. Conversaron de trivialidades, de las aventuras de Finn, del reinado de Phoebe y de cómo iban las cosas para cada uno de los dos. Hasta que uno de tantos temas, la Reina comento:

―Es cierto, no te he comentado que Flambo me enseñó por fin el hechizo de protección contra el fuego.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ¡De lujo!

―Sí, espera te muestro. ―Cerró los ojos y a pesar de querer parecer muy seria, una sonrisita juguetona adornaba sus labios, al igual que los de Finn. Enseguida comenzó a recitar el hechizo en aquel extraño lenguaje mientras movía los brazos y en vez de escupir al humano como haría Flambo, mojó su índice con su lengua y lo presionó en la frente del rubio.

En el acto, el cuerpo entero de Finn comenzó a tomar un color azulado, hasta quedar por completo de azul. ― ¡Woow por Glob! ¡Estoy azul!

― ¿Lo ves? Mira, no puedo quemarte ―Y en un acto inconsciente, tomó su mano para mostrar que en efecto, ya no podía quemarlo. Pero esto fue mucho más para Finn de lo que ella pudo imaginar.

El humano vio sus manos tomadas, sin sentir dolor de por medio. Le supo tan bien por fin sentir la textura de su mano, tocarla sin sufrir y de manera lenta, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, gesto que logró que las mejillas de la monarca del fuego se sonrojaran, y que además su temperatura corporal aumentara de golpe. Gracias a Glob Finn ni siquiera sintió eso.

―Phoebe ¿Por qué no hiciste este hechizo antes? Ya sabes… Cuando tú y yo… Bueno ―Esta vez fueron las mejillas de él quienes tomaron un rosáceo color.

―Porque no sabía. Flambo me dijo que me lo enseñaría cuando llevase un año cómo Reina y sinceramente jamás pensé que algún día remplazaría a mi padre… ―Miró a un costado recordando a su padre, olvidando por un momento que aún seguía cogida de la mano con su ex.

Ambos miraron al horizonte, recordando cosas del pasado, a sus propios padres y la decepción que ambos tienen consigo debido a ellos, suspirando desganados. Pero en un momento de reflexión, la chica de fuego se atrevió a reposar su cabeza en el brazo del humano, sacándolo inmediatamente de su ensoñación.  
Disfrutó ese momento como nunca, mas recordó que cierto Pancito estaba bailando allá adentro en la fiesta.

―No deberíamos estar tomados de las manos, Pan de Canela puede vernos y podría enojarse de que su novia esté así con su ex. ―Casi como si echaran ácido por su garganta fue la sensación de decir "su novia", le supo muy amargo. Pero aún así no soltó su mano, no lo haría hasta que ella lo hiciera.

Notando lo que quiso decir con eso, ella solo sonrió y negó despacio. ―Pan de Canela y yo no somos novio desde casi 4 años, pensé que lo sabías… ―Comentó fingiendo expectación.

―Espera ¿Qué? Pero cuando te ayude a recuperar tu Reino… Y Dulce princesa me dijo que fuiste con él a la reunión de Princesas… ¿Pero cómo?

―Cálmate Finn, por lo que veo no todos se enteraron de aquello, pero con Pan de Canela como novio las cosas no funcionaron mucho. Pero él tampoco deseaba volver al Dulce Reino, por lo que lo dejé quedarse conmigo a pesar de todo. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos, los mejores amigos… Pero solo eso.

Como si le dieran las mejores noticias del mundo (Y realmente para Finn lo eran) Sonrió amplio y respiro profundamente, esto eran buenas noticias. Así que con una confianza renovada, soltó por un momento su mano y rodeo los delicados hombros de la Reina del Fuego, debía aprovechar que no podía quemarse. Y fue este pensamiento que gatilló a muchos pensamientos más, de índole mucho más romántico y amoroso, ésta definitivamente era su oportunidad.  
Phoebe por su parte se sobresalto mucho por aquel gesto, nunca nadie la había abrazado de esa forma, ni siquiera su tan preciado amigo.

―Phoebe… ―Finn la llamo con voz grave, logrando robarle un tímido suspiro. Oh por todos los Glob's, esa voz. ―Phoebe, quisiera saber si puedo hacer algo aprovechando esto. ―Refiriéndose al hechizo de protección. ― Siento que está definitivamente es mi oportunidad.

Ella solo asintió nerviosa junto a la respiración algo /muy/ acelerada ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando? Pensando que quizás él le daría el beso más apasionado de toda su vida, con el cual vería juegos artificiales y sentiría mil mariposas en el estomago, él solo la estrecho entre sus brazos.  
La sorpresa le llego de golpe y aunque una parte de ella estuviese muy decepcionada, otra moría de dulzura por ese cálido abrazo. Él la estrujaba con un cariño único, mientras ocultaba su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, escuchando como olfateaba su cabello de fuego. Era tan menuda que sus brazos la rodeaban completamente, acariciando su espalda y su estrecha figura.  
Años queriendo abrazarla de esta forma y ahora por fin pudo hacerlo, sin terminar en el hospital por quemaduras de nivel 3 ¿Podía la noche ser más perfecta?

Pasado unos minutos, por fin correspondió aquel demandador abrazo y se quedaron en esa posición otros minutos más, esto recompensaba el no haberla visto apenas llego. ―Finn… ¿No tengo que preocuparme por si quizás alguien nos viera así verdad?  
Traducción: ¿Tienes novia?

El héroe rió por esto y mostrando nuevamente su rostro, quedo frente a frente a ella junto a una sonrisa la cual denotaba muchos sentimientos a la vez. ―No. Después de que… Bueno ya sabes, terminamos… Yo estuve mucho tiempo confundido. Me sentía muy extraño y te echaba de menos constantemente. Quise salir con muchas chicas pero seguía sin llenar el vacío, al final solo me rendí y decidí llenar ese vació con aventuras y me funcionó en cierto modo. ―Suspiro una vez más en la noche y atreviéndose a mas, alzo su mano hasta su mejilla acariciando con cuidado esta. Quizás en otra ocasión agradezca a Flambo por enseñarle este maravilloso hechizo. ―Pero verte de nuevo me ha puesto idiota otra vez. ―Menciono con cierta gracia, sacando una hermosa sonrisa de esa chica de fuego. ― Haces que mi cerebro se vuelva estúpido, pero es genial.

Se acerco mas a ella, a sus labios los cuales hecho tanto de menos y ansió tanto, los cuales por fin probaría con más libertad y con más gusto, cuando apenas los rozó la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un acalorado Jake.

― ¡Hermanito aquí estabas! ¡La fiesta esta que ard-… ¡OH POR GLOB!

― ¡Jake viejo, vete de aquí!

― Yo, yo… ¡Olvidé algo adentro! Adiós… ―La puerta se cerró de un portazo, mas enseguida se volvió a abrir.―Hermano te felicito, Reina Flama no sabes lo mucho que te ha extrañado. Él te ama mucho… ―Finn lo miró con una mirada asesina, ahora no Jake. Captando el mensaje volvió a cerrar, pero se abrió otra vez.― ¡No llegues al escalón 15 tan rápido chamaco!

―¡JAKE! ―Gritaron ambos esta vez.

―¡Ahora si me largo! ¡No escalón 15! ―Esta vez por fin se había ido, pero lo más seguro es que iría con el chisme a todo el mundo.

―¿Qué es eso del escalón 15? ―Preguntó la Reina.

―No lo sé, según Jake y su explicación de los quince escalones, el primer piso son los abrazos, el segundo los besuqueos… El ocho era algo de los cuernos, la verdad no lo sé bien jejeje. ―Rió nervioso, quizás contó más de la cuenta.

Phoebe sonrió más animada esta vez, volviendo a llamar su atención con la mirada. Se acercó aun más logrando que sus cuerpos quedaran mucho más juntos de lo que alguna vez estuvieron y sonrió insinuante. Ya no eran unos niños, eran jóvenes, ambos querían lo mismo y ambos se habían perdonado los errores del pasado ¿Entonces que esperar?

El joven tomo el rostro de la Reina, acomodó unos mechones rebeldes y observó más detalladamente su rostro, por Glob era bellísima. Nunca pudo acercarse mucho pues el calor le sofocaba.  
Delineo sus labios con el pulgar y luego acaricio su mejilla, sonrieron cómplices y sin esperar más, unieron sus labios en un beso tímido, temeroso y casi miedoso. Habían pasado años desde que se vieron y más aún desde la última vez que se besaron.

Tomando más confianza, fue la mujer de fuego quien se atrevió a más y rodeando el cuello de su amado rubio, profundizó más aquel primer beso. Hizo el perfecto acopió al apodo que él mismo le brindo "Fuego apasionado", Finn primero se pasmó mas enseguida cogió el ritmo y la estrecho aún mas contra sí, asomando su lengua en la cavidad de Phoebe, necesitaba probar más de su deliciosa boca.

Sin previo aviso y en un arranque pasional, la alzo de la cintura y la sentó en el barandal, pues le ganaba en estatura por casi una cabeza y estar tan agachado ya le dolía la espalda, así que en esa posición le era más cómodo a ambos. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y la siguió besando a sus anchas, mientras la afirmaba de la cintura para evitar un accidente. De sus labios, paso a su cuello y dejo una hilera de besos hasta su hombro, nadie pensaría que el héroe sería tan osado, pues incluso aunque ya no fuese más un niño siempre se caracterizó por su gran inocencia.  
No juzgar un libro por su portada

Pero esta vez fue la chica quien comenzó a frenar al rubio, si quería comerlo a besos, necesitaba sus caricias pero sentía que Finn iba demasiado rápido para ser el primer encuentro en muchos años. ―F-Finn espera, Finn… ―Un suspiro pesado escapo cuando mordió su cuello, glob, Finn le estaba haciendo sentir sensaciones demasiado placenteras. Una parte sentía miedo de lo rápido que iban, otra se negaba a que parara ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?. ―Finn ya para.

Cuando la razón comenzaba a asomarse otra vez en la cabeza de Finn, después de nublarse por la satisfacción de poder hacer todo eso sin quemarse, se separó un poco sin soltarla. Su respiración era agitada pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

―Lo siento, yo no quise molestarte es solo que jam-..

―Tranquilo Finn, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero nos estamos apresurando mucho para ser la primera vez que nos vemos en mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees?

―Si, lo creo… Pero la sensación de tocarte sin quemarme es genial.

La honestidad brutal de Finn seguía intacta lo que causo una risita en la joven de fuego, bajó con ayuda del humano del barandal y arregló su vestido, mientras él arreglaba su traje y su cabello, gracias a Dios su "amigo" no alcanzó a despertar (Cuando cumplió 18 tuvo una charla de sexualidad con Jake, incomodidad a niveles algebraicos.) Beso una vez más a Phoebe y le sonrió contento.

―¿Te parece nos vemos mañana? Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar que descubrimos con Jake hace muy poco ¿Te parece?

Asintió animada y en un gesto de aprobación, tomó con cariño su mano.― Me encantaría. Pero siento que dentro de unas horas más tendrás que usar el guante de cocina.

Aquel comentario logró deprimir un poco a nuestro querido héroe. Para su mala suerte, el hechizo no duraba más que un par de horas, pero el por fin besar como besó a la Reina Flama esta noche no tiene precio, fue una experiencia única.  
El lado bueno es que le puede pedir que haga el hechizo cuando él quiera, ella con gusto lo hará.

Fue así que cuando ya siendo de madrugada, Finn y Phoebe decidieron entrar a la fiesta, aprovecharían de bailar unas cuantas piezas de baile, comerían algo y cuando el hechizo acabe volverán a casa.  
Mañana los espera una cita, un hechizo de protección y muchos besos y abrazos.  
Se escuchaba una velada prometedora.

Con esa idea, fue que se miraron y un poco apartados de los pocos que quedaban en la fiesta, se besaron lentamente mientras Finn sonreía sobre los labios de ella. La abrazo más y dijo aún sobre sus labios:

― ¿Volveremos?

― Depende.

―¿De qué depende Reina?

―Si puedes tolerar el fuego.

―¿Ha que te refieres con es- ¡AAAUCH SUELTAME! ¡EL HECHIZO TÉRMINO!

―Hahahahaha~

* * *

Bueno, y ese fue el fin de Finn *Ba dum tss*

Vale no, pero me dio gracia terminar el fic de esta forma y espero de corazón que les haya gustado mucho. Disfruté un montonazo escribir de ellos y mas que nada, escribir, había olvidado lo genial que era escribir algo que no fuera un estúpido informe.

Ellos son mi Otepé mas grande y los amo :)

Espero le haya agradado y eso.

Besos :*


End file.
